As electronic devices such as smart-phones or tablet terminals have become widespread, games for these electronic devices (in addition to home game machines) have been actively developed. For example, in one conventional game an object owned by a player flies out towards enemy characters in a game field according to a flick operation of the player with respect to an input surface. Progress of the game is processed according to an arrangement position of the object.
However, in the conventional game, since the game progresses according to the arrangement position of the object, the player only arranges the object aimed at a predetermined position. Thus, variations relating to the arrangement position of the object are small, and strategic flexibility is insufficient.